In the Closet
by Christy C
Summary: Requested by Sinfully Sined. Blaine, Kurt, and Dave somehow get locked in a closet, but by the time they get out, perhaps things will be just a little bit better. Klaine. Oneshot


_**Prompt:**_ **_I want Kurt, Blaine and Dave locked in a room over night and you get to do what ever you want to them. As long as there is smiles on their faces and maybe forgiviness in someone's heart. Or they could just get it on. But either way, I want them to come to terms with each other and to Dave to be a better person. _**

**_A/N: This totally could have gone the other way: smutty. I almost wanted it to be._**

"And this, is the stage prop closet." Kurt finally finished his tour of McKinley for Blaine. Blaine skipped pass him, looking interested.

"Dalton doesn't have musicals or anything. Not enough girls. I wish-" Blaine paused mid-sentence as the door slipped closed and covered he and Kurt in the dark.

"Oops. Here, let me get that." Kurt felt for the door handle.

Then screamed.

Blaine lurched forward, unsure what was happening and what he would do to fix it. Kurt started blabbering.

"There is someone there! Oh my god! Who are you! Oh my god! There is someon-"

"Fancy, chill!"

Silence.

Blaine recognized the voice, so obviously Kurt did too.

"David." Kurt sounded only marginally calmer, "What are you doing lurking in a prop closet, in the dark?" Dave groaned.

"I'm really happy you didn't turn that into a gay joke." Dave signed, "It was an accident. I stumbled in here and then...I heard you two and I didn't want you to freak so I went in here to try and avoid you," Dave mumbled the last part, but the closet was quiet enough that the other two heard it, "Lotta good that did..."

Silence again.

"That is rather decent of you, Dave." Blaine finally spoke up, and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the glare Kurt was giving him.

Silence. Well, this was awkward.

"Doesn't the door unlock?" Kurt now sounded annoyed. A loud banging noise, which was obviously Kurt trying (and failing) to open the door, followed.

"This sucks." Dave stated bluntly.

"Oh, for you? This sucks for you?" Kurt's voice got shrill like it always did when he was angry. Blaine wished he could give some non-verbal warning, but that was impossible in the dark.

"With two guys, who hate me? Yeah, it sucks." Dave repeated. Kurt sighed and Blaine knew instinctively not to interfere, at least not yet.

"We don't hate you." Kurt said warily.

"You, especially you Kurt, should despise me." Dave spat, then his voice turned softer, "I'm so frigging...sorry, Kurt...for everything I did to you. The bullying, the words, the harrassment...the kiss." It couldn't be determined but it sounded as if Dave was on the verge of tears. Blaine knew that Kurt was mulling over what to say.

"The fact that you just acknowledged that you were the one who kissed me shows incredible growth on your part. So I can tell that you are changing and getting better. So...I accept your apology." Kurt said slowly. Blaine nodded. This was definitely incredible growth.

"Dave, you're not alone." he stated, letting his voice be heard now, "We may have had our disagreements in the past, but Kurt and I will support you if you need it."

"Yes." Kurt agreed.

"But...why?" Dave sounded utterly confused. A soft sniffle followed. Blaine cautiously got up, and sat down next to him.

"Because, we know that you're not really that person that you pretend to be." Kurt chipped in.

"We know that fear is what drove you to be that person." Blaine added. Dave sniffled again.

"But why do you forgive me?" Dave whined. "And, yes, I know I should be thankful, and _I am_. But why?"

"Because we're apparently saints David." Kurt stated dryly, before laughing, "Dave! We forgive you because you deserve our forgivness. People who have done much worse things than you have been forgiven. You need to forgive yourself if you ever want to be happy." It made sense what Kurt was saying, Blaine just wished it didn't sound like he was giving a sermon.

"Dave, you can't hate yourself for what you did. You can't let your past conflict with your future. Forget the past. We did." Blaine knew he sounded like a motivational speaker, but atleast he wasn't a preacher like Kurt.

"Thank you." Dave finally stated after a few minutes of silence. Kurt and Blaine both opened their mouths to say something in return, but the door opened.

"Kurt, Blaine...David." Mr. Schuester sounded surprised, but didn't question it. "I thought I heard people in here." He let them out.

Dave fidgeted uncomfortably. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had wrapped Kurt in a hug. He pulled away just as quickly though. He nodded towards Blaine, before speed-walking away. Mr. Schue gave Blaine and Kurt a questioning look, but they just glanced at each other and smiled.


End file.
